shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi
The Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi (System System Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to both behave as if he or she is the star of a planetery system which area consists of everything that is within a hundred yards of the concumer. Thus turning the consumer into a Taiyōkei Ningen (Solar System Human). It was eaten by Solaire of Nal-mosiq. Advantages The Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi possesses a range of a hundred yards, thus allowing the consumer to subject his or her target(s) to the effects of the Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi from what is usually a safe distance. It also possesses a versatility comparable to the likes of Trafalgar Law's Ope Ope no Mi. ''Disadvantages First and foremost, the consumer is utterly incapable of utilizing the 'Keiretsu Keirestu no Mi' unless his or her body is immobile. Thus the consumer is not capable of utilizing the 'Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi' to defend his- or herself whilst he or she is either walking, skipping, running, crawling, etc. It should be noted that the immobility imposed by this restriction can be loopholed in two ways. The first is by utilizing the Keiretsu Keirestu no Mi in midair after having leaped, lunged, fallen, etc. The second is by utilizing the Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi while on a vehicle. Though one will be utterly incapable of steering the vehicle while utilizing the Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi. Also, there is a specific distance from the consumer where it is possible to combat the consumer without having to worry about being defeated by means of subjection to the Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi. This distance is referred to as the 'Earth Position. Last, but most definitely not least, is the fact that the Keiretsu Keirestu no Mi tends to affect everything and everyone that is within range of it indiscriminately. Thus it is unwise, to say the least, to utilize it while non-targets are about. Other than that, the consumer suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. BLANK's Techniques ''Tenshou'', ''Hinode'' - ''Astronomical Phenomena'', ''Sunrise'' - Is a preparatory maneuver which renders Solaire incapable of moving from his or her location in exchange for the ability to utilize the ''Keiretsu Keirestu no Mi'' to its full potential. Can be considered to be an equivalent to ''Rūmu'' (Room) of the ''Ope Ope no Mi''. : ''Tenshou'', ''Ikedori'' - ''Astronomical Phenomena'', ''Capturing Something Alive'' - Is a maneuver which causes anyone and everything that is within a hundred yards of Solaire to move in orbit around Solaire. : ''Tenshou'', ''Hidamari'' - ''Astronomical Phenomena'', ''Exposure to the Sun'' - Is a maneuver which adjusts the temperature of everyone and everything that is within a hundred yards of Solaire in a manner which is directly proportional to how proximate they are to the ''Earth Position''. : ''Tenshou, Houchiku'' - ''Astronomical Phenomena'', ''Ejection'' - Is a maneuver which allows Solaire to propel anyone and anything that is within a hundred yards of Solaire to a distance that is over a hundred yards from Solaire. ''Tenshou'', ''Hinoiri'' - ''Astronomical Phenomena'', ''Sunset'' - Is a nullification maneuver which bestows upon BLANK the ability to walk after having utilized ''Tenshou'', ''Hinode'' in exchange for the loss of his or her ability to utilized the ''Keiretsu Keiretsu no Mi''''' to its full potential. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Powerhouse411